


Together Together Together

by ReaderRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Identity Issues, Light Angst, POV Asriel Dreemurr, Pre-Canon, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Asriel and his sibling get ready to free everyone.





	Together Together Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experimental little drabble I wrote months back. I don't really like it but I feel weird about throwing the only Asriel or Chara thing I've ever really written in my dump pile, so I'm posting it separately.

Asriel felt good. 

They hadn't left. They were with him. They were together and now they would always, always be together. 

Asriel felt very, very good. 

He didn't know if it was the power. It might have been the power. He didn't know if it was the relief. They were here, with him. They were safe again. They were strong again. He could protect them. They could protect him. He didn't know what the exact thing was that made him feel so good, because he didn't care. He didn't register the thought. Or any thought. Just the feeling. 

Feeling good. 

He felt whole. Complete. Full. Like nothing could ever go wrong again. Nothing could ever be wrong again. And everything before this moment was inconsequential. Everything was inconsequential. 

He felt good. 

 

**_We're going to free everyone!_** A voice said, not aloud, but within. It was a whisper. A thought. An echo. An idea. 

It was the loudest thing he'd ever heard. 

He agreed, not quite forming the thought into a word. More like a nod inside of their shared soul. He would be holding their hand, if they didn't share a body. He would squeeze a little tighter, to say yes. To agree. He would smile. There was no need for words because they would understand. That was the thought he communicated. 

 

**_We're going to make everyone so happy!_ **

Happy. Asriel was happy. 

 

**_We just have to stick with the plan!_ **

_ Of course. _ Of course. 

 

**_It won't even take long._ **

_ It won't take long,  _ He echoed. 

 

**_We're not that far from the village. I can see it from here! Look!_ **

Asriel nodded, agreed. They weren't far from the village. They could see it from here. ...he looked. Oh. There it was. 

 

**_Are you looking?_ **

Yes. He was.

 

**_… How do you feel?_ **

Good. He felt good. Of course. 

 

**_…_ **

Something felt off balance. He didn't know what it was or why. He didn't care. He felt good. He felt good. He felt good. 

 

**_Asriel?_ **

He felt good. 

 

**_Asriel what do you… what do you think of… do you see that? It's the sunset._ **

Oh. That was the sunset. 

 

**_See, Asriel? You finally get to see the sunset! Isn't it nice?_ **

Everything was nice. 

 

**_Asriel, please say something._ **

This was nice. Everything was nice. Everything was good. 

 

**_Asriel._ **

Suddenly he felt concerned. He didn't like it. It wasn't as nice as before, but he was concerned, nonetheless. Concern. Why was he concerned? He wasn't sure. 

 

**_Asriel, please, please talk to me. Say something. I don't like this. I can't feel you._ **

That was odd. All he felt was them. It was nice. It was like old times. They would always have the best ideas. The best plans. He used to doubt them, or disagree, but in the end they were usually right. Even if they both got in trouble. Or something bad happened. Or… or… 

 

**_Please. Talk to me._ **

...but he couldn't think of disagreeing, now. It wasn't even possible. And why would he want to?

 

**_I don't want to be alone, Asriel._ **

Alone? He didn't feel alone. In fact, he was feeling less and less alone. He was feeling less and less. He could feel them. It was like a hug. Tight. Strong. He couldn't escape but he didn't want to. 

 

**_Please!_ **

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Whatever they wanted,  _ whatever _ they wanted, he would listen, of course. He would do it, of course. There was no question. But he was confused. He didn't know what they wanted. Couldn't they feel him, like he could feel them? He tried to reassure them… but he found that he couldn't. He couldn't. He didn't know why. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't there enough.

Asriel…

Where did he go?

 

**_…_ **

They did something. 

He didn't know what it was, but it felt sharp and distinct and he felt them less. 

There was no more hug. No more hand holding. 

It was cold and strange and he felt it. He didn't feel good. But he felt… himself. 

 

Oh.  

Oh no… no no no what happened? What…? What?

 

**_You're there._ **

Y-Yes… Yes he was. Where has he been before this? It was… Fuzzy. 

_ I’m here. I’m still here. _

**_Me too._ **

_I'm glad you're still here, ______. I'm so, so glad you're still here. And I'mm still here. And we're still here._

 

He tried to get closer to them, but they kept their distance, cold, and he almost felt hurt until he realized the space they were giving him was necessary. It was what was keeping him him, and keeping him from becoming them.

 

**_...Are you ready?_ **

He was… he was going to free everyone. They were going to free everyone! They had to! They would!

Together!

 

_ I’m ready! _

**_We’re going to free everyone!_ **

 

_ Let’s do it. Together! _

 

**_Together._ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a headcanon I heard once that the human part of a soul merge would always be the stronger one because of the strength of human souls vs monster souls. So, this was just a quick little thing based on that idea.


End file.
